


Sub Drop

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [472]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Subdrop, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sastiel with top!Cas and bottom!Sam that's really heavy and rough. Sam has sub-drop and Cas takes really good care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Drop

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was not an expert on BDSM or subdrop (i'm still not tbh), so I did a little research to try to make this as accurate as I could when it was written. just an fyi  
> also, I don't accept prompts on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“On your hands and knees, boy.” Cas growled from behind.

“Yes, sir.” Sam said, dropping on the bed and spreading his legs. He kept himself balanced on his forearms, and he gasped and moaned when Cas’ fingers started to probe at his hole.

“Do you wish to have my fingers in you?” Cas asked.

Sam moaned and nodded, and jolted when a sharp slap came to his ass.

“Speak up Sam. You know that. Now tell me, do you wish to have my fingers in you?”

“Yes, sir! Please!” Sam groaned.

“Good.” Cas said, grabbing a bottle of lube, and pouring some on his fingers, rubbing it around and warming it up slightly. Two fingers trailed across Sam’s hole lightly, and Sam shivered, forcing himself to remain still. Cas was in control, and Sam trusted Cas.

Cas pressed a finger against Sam’s hole, tapping at it lightly, and Sam whimpered.

“Sam?”

“Please….please, Sir….I…I want you. I want your fingers.” Sam said.

“And you shall have them.” Cas smiled softly, pressing his finger against Sam’s hole, and watching it sink in.

Sam moaned, as Cas started to twist and turn the finger, thrusting in and out, as he focused on Sam’s hole and working it open.

“God….it…it feels so good.” Sam groaned. “May I touch myself?”

“Not yet.” Cas said. “Patience, boy. For you shall be rewarded for it.”

“Yes Sir.” Sam moaned. He felt Cas’ finger slip almost all the way out before in started to slide back in, another finger joining it.

_

Sam couldn’t hold back the moans as Cas opened him up, stretching out Sam’s hole on his fingers.

Sam pushed back, trying to fuck himself on Cas’ fingers and earned two sharp swats from Cas’ free hand.

“I have told you Sam. Patience.”

“Sorry, Sir….feels _-fuck-_ so good.”

“I am glad. But you need to be patient.” Cas said, twisting his hand again, watching his fingers sink inside Sam. “Do you believe you are opened enough to take me, Sam?”

Sam grunted, giving a soft clench around Cas’ fingers inside of him.

“Yes Sir. I believe I am.” Sam said. Cas gave a final stretch, examining how open Sam was, and nodded, before pulling his fingers free, and lubing his cock, pressing the head to Sam’s fluttering hole.

“Are you ready, Sam?” Cas asked.

Sam nodded, and tried to push back, gaining him a swat.

“Sorry Sir. I am ready.” Sam grunted.

“Good.” Cas said, and he sank inside.

_

Cas groaned, hands shifting to Sam’s hips, for a grip, and he pulled back slowly, leaving just his cockhead inside Sam, before he thrust forward quickly, bottoming out, and making Sam moan.

Cas’ lips twitched into a smile, and Cas started to pound in Sam, the squelch of lube being heard, along with the slap of skin on skin.

“Fuck! S-Sir!” Sam cried out, gripping the sheets, as he moaned. “Oh god!”

“Do you like it when I fuck you rough? Leaving you panting and squirming? On the brink of coming?”

“I…fuck! Yes!” Sam moaned. “I loved being fucked this way. I love it, Sir!”

“I love to see how fucked out you get.” Cas grunted. “How pliant. Always so beautiful.”

Cas angled himself so that his cock ran over Sam’s prostate, and Sam practically screamed in pleasure.

“I love to hear these noises. Love how you just come undone for me.”

“Sir!” Sam cried out, “I-I need….”

“What do you need, Sam?” Cas asked.

“I-I-I…”

Cas gave another swat, and Sam moaned.

“I need to come, Sir! I need to come!”

“Do you think you can hold off for a little while longer?” Cas panted, feeling his own orgasm rise in him.

“I…. _Jesus_ …I don’t think I can, Sir. I need to come, badly. Please Sir. Please.” Sam begged, moaning underneath Cas.

Cas started to thrust harder, and Sam cried out.

“Then come, boy.” Cas growled, keeping the speed as he felt Sam clench tightly, coming with a cry. Cas growled and gave three sharp thrusts, before coming himself.

He slowed down, and finally stopped, buried inside of Sam’s ass still, and the two panted softly, before Cas slipped out, grabbing a soft towel on the bedside table and cleaning up the leaking come from Sam’s ass, and from his front.

_

Sam rolled over and quieted down, as Cas cleaned the Winchester up.

Cas looked up at Sam, studying his face, gauging and registering how Sam was feeling.

“Sam? Please talk to me. How are you feeling?” Cas asked, voice gentle, and unlike before.

“I…umm…I….I think I’m OK….” Sam said, trailing off as he panted, and he seemed to get lost in thought.

“Sam?” Cas asked softly, leaning down and giving a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips, pulling the hunter back to earth. “Talk, please.”

“You don’t think that I’m weird or gross for liking this. For liking to be manhandled like this, right?”

“Of course not.” Cas smiled softly. “If you enjoy it, then that is perfectly fine. It’s good to embrace it.” Cas said, running a hand through Sam’s hair.

“It’s…it’s not wrong, right? Not bad?”

“No.” Cas said, hands soothing and soft on Sam’s body, helping the hunter relax on the bed. “It’s wonderful. It’s OK to give yourself in. Do not worry about me ever finding it wrong. Because there is nothing wrong with it.” Cas said.

Sam nodded, getting lost in thought again.

“Sam, would you like me to help you relax? A massage maybe?”

Sam turned back to Cas, and nodded.

“I’d like that, Cas.” Sam said. Cas helped Sam roll over, and Cas started to work at the muscles, listening to the soft grunts of happiness.

“Afterwards, we can cuddle if you wish. Talk about whatever you want.” Cas said as he worked. “I want to make sure you’re comfortable, Sam.”

“O-OK….” Sam sighed out, relaxing under Cas’ touch. “Can we take a nap?”

“If you would enjoy one, then, yes. Of course, Sam.” Cas said.

“Mmm….sounds like a _reeeally_ good idea.” Sam groaned.

“It is Sam. It’s wonderful.”


End file.
